24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Grimes
| rank = Sergeant | died = Day 10: 4:37pm Shot by Ferro | status = Deceased | actor = Charlie Hofheimer | seasons = | firstseen = | stunts = James Laski }} Ben Grimes was a United States Army Ranger who took part in the mission to capture terrorist mastermind Ibrahim Bin-Khalid at his compound in Yemen. Unknown to his teammates, Grimes pilfered a strongbox belonging to Bin-Khalid, containing a list of sleeper cells across the United States. When the squad's new identities were leaked, Bin-Khalid's followers executed every member of the team and their families except for Carter and Grimes, bent on finding the list in Grimes' possession. Biography Bin-Khalid operation Grimes deployed by chopper to Ibrahim Bin-Khalid's compound at 2:54 a.m. local time, along with squad leader Eric Carter, Stewart, Philman, and five other Rangers. Before landing, he reiterated to Carter his suspicions about the operation, asking why they weren't simply taking Bin-Khalid out with a missile strike. Mission director Rebecca Ingram, hearing their conversation, asked if there was a problem; Carter assured her they were ready. After disembarking, Grimes took point as the team proceeded to the northeast gate of the compound, where Carter ordered Philman to breach the door. Inside, Grimes led two other Rangers behind a row of cars as they exchanged fire with Bin-Khalid's fighters. Eventually, Grimes and another man managed to make it into the building on the far side. Within, Grimes reported that he had spotted someone fleeing down a corridor who might be their target. Ingram ran facial recognition and confirmed a positive identification, and ordered Grimes to take him alive. However, her contact with Grimes via radio and his helmet camera then cut out for several seconds. When it was reestablished, Carter reported that Bin-Khalid had apparently been killed in an explosion. Ingram ordered the team to get DNA swabs and evidence from the scene before exfiltrating. In secret, Grimes took with him a strongbox containing money and other valuables belonging to Bin-Khalid, feeling that he was "owed" after what he had endured during his service. While they were surveying the wreckage, Ingram warned Carter that numerous hostiles were approaching the helicopter, and ordered them to retreat. Grimes and the rest of the team rushed back to the chopper with the evidence. The chopper was almost hit by a RPG, but the missile flew through and detonated harmlessly in some ruins. Carter gave the signal to lift off as he, Grimes, and the other Rangers were airlifted out of the area. After the mission, the team were given new identities to protect them from retribution. Grimes had difficulty readjusting and began using heroin, entering rehab several times at the insistence of his former colleague Eric Carter. Day 10 Background information and notes * Ben Grimes was portrayed by Charlie Hofheimer in six episodes of 24: Legacy, as well as the prequel The Raid. In the latter, he was played by an unidentified double in the combat sequences. Hofheimer holds the distinction of being the main cast member that appears in the fewest episodes. Previous characters with this distinction were Regina King (as Sandra Palmer) and Giles Matthey (as Jordan Reed). **Coincidentally, Hofheimer also played an army ranger in the 2001 movie, Black Hawk Down. * Grimes is the eighteenth character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. For the others, see the whole list. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:Day 10 antagonists Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Deceased characters